1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a functional element, a method of manufacturing a functional element, an electronic apparatus including a functional element, and a mobile object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an angular velocity sensor (Gyro sensor) which is used as a functional element that detects angular velocity using, for example, a silicon micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) has been developed, and is used for a body control of a vehicle, a vehicle position detection of a car navigation system, vibration control correction (so-called, hand shake correction) of a digital camera, a video camera, and a mobile phone, or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,858, an angular velocity sensor is disclosed in which when a mass body is driven by vibration, a so-called vertical vibration in a direction that intersects a main surface of the mass body, and in a planar view, angular velocity of axis rotation in a direction along the main surface of the mass body is applied, the mass body is vibrated in another direction along the main surface by Coriolis force, and angular velocity of an internal surface axis rotation is detected by a change of a capacitance which is generated between a working electrode which extends from the mass body, and a fixed electrode which is disposed on a support substrate.
However, in the angular velocity sensor described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,858, if a mass body is driven by a vertical vibration, an interval between a support base body and the mass body is decreased, and thus it is not possible to have a large amount of displacement (amplitude) of the mass body. For this reason, there is a problem in which detection sensitivity is not high.